The Tales of the Messiah - Book 1
by Crystal Seeker 466
Summary: Ethan Mason, the Messiah of the American Wasteland. His time has come and passed in his world, but now, he wakes up as someone everyone calls 'Harry Potter' and now he has to deal with God giving him new missions. Seems like there's no rest for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ethan Mason, the Messiah of the American Wasteland, Hero of the New California Republic, Hero of the Brotherhood of Steel, Leader of the New Enclave, Ruler of New Vegas, Scourge of the East, the Lone Wanderer, the Courier, and the Captain of Mothership Zeta. He has been through everything the Wasteland had to throw at him, and even more than that. He knew more than the average man, and was more hardened than them as well. He knew how to take apart a highly advanced weapon, and build something completely different out of it, or a weapon even better than it originally was. He could even talk someone into giving him information with ease.

However, he didn't expect to get shot in the head for the third time in his life. All he knew as of now was floating in a black abyss, and not knowing what was going on or where he was. He would occasionally hear the sound of whisper, but that was it. There was nothing he could figure out about where he was.

Just then, he heard the whisper speak in a louder voice, loud enough to be heard. "Messiah… it has been a long time before I could find someone suitable for the title."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Am I still dead?"

The voice chuckled slightly. "in a matter of speaking, yes… in your land at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your body has died, but your spirit lives on. And given everything you've done and been through, I find you the perfect person for a job."

"What do you mean?"

"I needed someone who would go to another realm, and fight for what is right. You are the perfect person for the job."

"You mean… You need me to be…"

"Reincarnated as the son of Lily and James Potter."

"Who?"

"You will learn more in the future. Just know that you will be given everything you had in the past on your eleventh birthday. And from there, you will save the world from a dark future… as you did in your own realm."

"Are you God?"

There was some more chuckling. "Yes, I am, my child. Now, go, and bring the light back to this world. This will be one of many missions I have for you."

Ethan sighed heavily. "Go figure. Alright."

Just then a massive rush of wind past by Ethan, before everything went white, and he felt his body finally able to move, if just barely. He heard the sound of gasping as a voice spoke. "It's a boy!"

Ethan then found himself being placed in the arms of a young woman, who Ethan was confused to see as she smiled down at him, and held him close. "Oh… oh. He's perfect." She smiled even more as she hugged Ethan close. "Oh… my little baby boy."

Ethan then saw who he was guessing to be James, who smiled down at him as well. "Hey there, little guy. You know who I am?" Ethan gave out a small sneeze, which gained an 'awe' from some people. "I'm your daddy, little guy."

Ethan then heard who he guessed to be Lily speak. "He's going to need a name. And I have the perfect one."

James smiled in response. "I think we both have a name for him."

They then both spoke in unison. "Harry."

Ethan raised an eyebrow in his mind, confused as to why he was named Harry instead of Ethan. Though it's not like he had any power over this.

He had a long road ahead of him…

...10 Years later…

Ten years. Ten years after Ethan woke up as the new son named Harry, and almost eleven years, meaning he'll be eleven in a month or two. He has gone through a fine childhood, even if his parents were killed by an insane, snake-like guy who almost killed him, and ten years since he was moved to his 'relatives' house to live a new life. He was not happy with his new life all that much, given his new home treated him like garbage. He hated it there, but he kept his mouth shut and didn't do anything.

Ethan currently was sleeping in the cabinet that the 'Dursleys' gave him, and to be honest, he had a way to insult them with their own name. He didn't like them, but if it was someone else with that name, he might've been nicer with thoughts… but with these people? No, just no. He couldn't bear to be nice to them, but he managed it this far… even though he came close to snapping once in a while.

The next thing he knew was the shrill sound of his 'Aunt' shrieking at him through the cabinet door. "Up! Get up! Now!" Ethan growled, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes, hearing her rapping on the door. "Up!"

Ethan heard her walking away at that, making him snort in annoyance, and slide on a pair of beat-up old shoes. With that done, he stretched in what little space he had left, and pushed the door open. He then walked into the kitchen, where he saw his ugly aunt with a very long neck. "Hurry up! I want you to watch over the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Ethan groaned in response, rolling his eyes at her.

"What did you say?"

Ethan glared at her, finally not caring anymore. "Don't you know what a groan of annoyance is? I'm tired of your ungrateful son getting everything he wants and not showing me, or you, or your husband any form of thanks."

She snarled at him and grabbed him by his hair. "Don't speak like that again, you hear me?! Now get to work!"

Ethan growled at her as he walked over to the bacon, and examined it. The bacon was horribly prepared, and full of fattening grease. It's a wonder how the others survived on this stuff in the past. But, with a shrug, he grabbed a hold of the metal handle and began to use a fork for the bacon, flipping it and cooking it the best way possible. He also ignored all the presents on the table nearby.

As he continued to flip the bacon and added a little seasoning, he began to remember how Dudley loved to try and be better than Ethan. He never actually beat Ethan at anything, and couldn't even use him as a punching bag without Ethan pinning him to the ground, but he always tried to be the superior kid. Not like it worked though.

Ethan was thin, sure, but he still held his muscles, as well as him being forced to wear a set of round glasses, his messy black hair was still there, and he had his usual golden irises. His glasses were held with a couple strands of scotch tape from when Dudley got a lucky shot, and he had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead too. His family also told him to never ask questions, though he always ignored that rule, and asked what he wanted. He didn't really listen to them unless he wanted to.

His Uncle, Vernon, entered the kitchen as Ethan turned over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" He snapped, which was what he said every morning at Ethan.

Once a week Vernon looked over his newspaper to speak about how Ethan needed a haircut. Hell, he had more haircuts than anyone he knew could ever imagine, but it made no difference. That was how he liked his hair, as it reminded him of his real dad.

Ethan began to fry the eggs when Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a LOT like Uncle Vernon. He was fat, with a pig like face, no neck, small blue eyes, and thick blond hair that laid on his fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel… but that wasn't the case, because he's seen better.

Once Dudley finished counting his presents, his face fell. "Thirty-six." He said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then." Said Dudley, going red in the face.

Ethan simply rolled his eyes at them as he took a bite of his eggs and bacon, chewing with his mouth closed. He always ignored Dudley's temper tantrums, and tended to stay calm through them. He doesn't like this kind of stuff.

Aunt Petunia then quickly spoke. "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work until finally he spoke slowly. "So I'll have thirty… Thirty…"

Ethan sighed heavily. "Thirty-Nine."

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel.

"All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"

He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Ethan and Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Ethan's direction.

"You know, you could be a little nicer for once in your life."

Petunia growled at Ethan in response.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Ethan held a non-caring look. He didn't care where he was sent, he'd be fine with being sent to a ditch instead of being with these idiots.

"Now what?" Petunia asked, looking furiously at Ethan as though he'd planned this.

"We could phone Marge." Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

Once again, Ethan ignored them as he messed around with his fingers.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca." Snapped Aunt Petunia.

Ethan then began to yawn.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo." Said Petunia slowly.

"…And leave him in the car…"

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"

And then Dudley began to cry loudly. Ethan could tell he wasn't really crying, anyone could, and it's been years since he actually cried.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't try, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" She cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I… Don't… Want… Him… T-t-to come!" He wailed. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He then shot Ethan a nasty grin, which was completely ignored. But then the doorbell rung.

"Oh, good lord, they're here!" Petunia cried frantically – and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was scrawny, with a rat-like face. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending immediately. Half an hour later, and Ethan was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car next to Dudley and Piers, on the way to the zoo for the first time in both of Ethan's lives. Of course Vernon pulled Ethan to the side, warning him, but once again Ethan ignored the fat man.

Ethan had many strange things happen to him throughout his new life, like somehow flying up to the roof, his hair growing back in the middle of the night, and the such. It wasn't that surprising to him, given he's seen weird things… but he is curious about these such things.

As they drove through the streets, Ethan had to put up with Vernon ranting on about things he hated, today's subject being motorcycles. "…Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums."

Ethan rolled his eyes at this. "A motorcycle would be better than this piece of trash."

Vernon almost crashed into a set of cars. "DON'T BE REDICULOUS! THIS CAR IS FAR BETTER THAN THOSE REDICULOUS THINGS!"

Ethan's simple response was a grunt.

Once they reached the Zoo, Ethan was impressed to see so many people and family moving along, a lot of them looking happier than the bunch he's stuck with. Dudley and Piers were bought Chocolate Ice Creams, but before they could get away, the woman asked what Ethan would like. Instead of letting the Dursleys stop him, he pulled out three euro and bought a Strawberry/Vanilla swirl. His family questioned him as to where he got the money, but he didn't say anything and simply ate his Ice Cream a few tables away from them.

Ethan sighed as he watched a Gorilla, ate at a restaurant, and cam e up to a reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crush it into a trash can… or so Dudley said. At the moment it wasn't in the mood, however. It was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pushed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move." He whined at Vernon. Vernon rapped the glass like an idiot, but it didn't budge. "Do it again. "Vernon did it even harder, but it continued to snooze. "This is boring." Dudley moaned.

He shuffled away as Ethan moved in front of the tank, looking intently at the snake. He wouldn't be surprised if it died in there, not like living in this tank was a better life. The snake then opened it's eyes and looked at Ethan, the two staring intently at each other for quite a while, until the snake winked at him. Ethan glanced over at Dudley and Vernon, then to the snake, who plainly always got that. "Sorry about them, they're idiots." Ethan then sighed. "I bet it's annoying."

The snake nodded.

"Where'd you come from, anyway?"

The snake jabbed it's tail at a little sign next to the glass, which said 'Boa Constrictor, Brazil'. "Huh… I bet you didn't get to see it, huh? Being bred in here?" The snake nodded. "I know what that's like, I was once bred deep underground, I know how much that sucks." The snake simply nodded again.

Just than a deafening shout behind Ethan made the snake jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you." He said, pushing Ethan out of the way.

Then, too fast for anyone to register, Dudley and Piers were leaning near the window, before they leapt back with howls of horror. Ethan went wide eyed, seeing the front glass of the Boa Constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past Ethan, he could hear a low, hissing voice. "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass." He kept sa. "Where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Ethan had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it nearly bit off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But the most annoying og all, for Ethan at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting at Ethan. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say. "Go – cupboard – stay – no meals." And with that he collapsed into a chair, and Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Ethan simply waved this off as he went to his cupboard, and now laid there. He didn't care about this, as he was able to count time and the such, so he was able to sneak out and snatch a few stuff for making a sandwich, and ate it before going to sleep.

This was just another one of those days…

…

After the longest punishment ever, Ethan was allowed out by the beginning of the summer holidays and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and , first time out on his racing bike, knocking down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. Ethan was fine with school being over, and he managed to stay away from Dudley's gang throughout the entire time

When September came Dudley would be going off to a secondary school and, for the first time in Ethan's life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings, Piers Polkiss was going there too. Ethan, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. "They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall." He'd tell Ethan. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, you'd fit it better." Replied Ethan.

"The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might get sick."

Ethan immediately knocked him out before that could happen, and left the house for the day.

One day in July, Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Ethan at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as everyone said she was, and was actually quite nice. She was a very nice old lady, and just needed some friends.

Dudley seemed to parade around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobble sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking most likely. This was supposed to be good training for later life. As he looked at Dudley in his new Knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life.

Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown up. Ethan simply ignored it all finding Dudley to be a pig in a suit.

There was also a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Ethan went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. Ethan took a look, and saw lot of dirty rags swimming in gray water. "The fuck?"

Petunia immediately snapped at him from behind. "Watch your tongue!" She then huffed at him. "This is your new school uniform."

"You don't actually expect me to wear that, do you?"

"Yes, I do, it's required."

Ethan once again rolled his eyes at her, leaving the kitchen without breakfast. He passed by Vernon and Dudley, and sat down in his cupboard. But then he heard Vernon. "Get the mail, Harry."

Ethan grunted at this. "Make Dudley get it."

"Now!"

Ethan growled in response as he got out of the cupboard, and walked over to the door, seeing the mail. He skipped past the bills, until he found a letter for himself, as well as his own cupboard. This made him raise an eyebrow, glance back at the kitchen, then silently open up his mail, and began reading quickly.

What he read was impressive, and he intended to keep it a secret that he read it. So, he slipped it back into the envelope, sealed it, and walked off to the kitchen. He plopped the other mail in front of Vernon, and sat down as he pretended to open the letter.

"Dad!" Said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

When Ethan began unfolding the letter, Vernon snatched it from Ethan, making him pretend to be angry. "That's mine!"

"Who'd be writing to you?" Sneered Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glanced at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was a grayish white of old prorridge. "p-P-Petunia!" He gasped. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Vernon held it high out of his reach.

Aunt Petunia took it curiously, and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. "Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Ethan and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. "I want to read that letter." He said loudly. Ethan simply stayed silent.

"Get out, both of you." Croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Ethan simply got up, left the kitchen, and straight to his cupboard. He closed it shut behind him, laid down, and whistled to himself.

_Who would've thought I'd be a wizard in this realm? Never expected that, huh Dad? And now I got a place that wants me to join them and learn this magic. But first things first, getting my name fixed._

That evening, when Ethan was resting in his room, he spotted Uncle Vernon come in and actually visit him, which was unusual.

The first thing Ethan did, was play the confused factor. "Who's writing to me?"

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake." Said Vernon. "I've burned it."

"It was not a mistake." Ethan snarled. "It was addressed a my cupboard."

"SILENCE!"

"NO!"

Vernon was ready to attack, but took a few calming breaths before forcing a smile. "Er – yes, Harry – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… You're really getting a bit big for it… We think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Take this stuff upstairs, now."

Ethan growled in response, grabbed his stuff, and began dragging it up the stairs to the first bedroom. It only took one trip, but he finally got it all into the room, and was impressed that it was better than the cupboard. There were a few toys and stuff he could fix, and the such, so he was good for now.

Ethan could hear Dudley bawling at his mother. "I don't want him in there… I need that room… Make him get out…" Ethan sighed and stretched out on the bed.

He didn't care where he slept, he didn't care about any of this stuff the Dursley's been giving him, he just wanted his old stuff back.

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick,, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Ethan was thinking about this time yesterday, and was glad he opened the letter in the hall before giving it to them. Vernon and Petunia kept looking at ea other darkly. When the mail arrived, Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Ethan, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall.

Then he shouted. "There's another one! 'Mr. H. potter, The Smallest Bedroom, Privet Drive –"

With a strangled cry, Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, all the while Ethan took a bite of his food rather calmly, and casting an amused smirk at them.

Once Vernon was catching his breath, holding the letter, Ethan was finished eating, and walked by, snatching the letter from Vernon's hand and began walking upstairs… but not before Vernon snatched it back. However Ethan beat him to the punch. "Don't talk, I'm already going."

Ethan continued to put together the small tank in the room, fixing each part of it as he thought for a bit. _A second letter, huh? They're persistent, I'll give them that. One letter each day… they'll keep sending more… maybe even give up and send someone. That sounds like the deal._

Next day after three letters came up, Vernon began to board up the front door's mail slot. Next day there was twelve pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. Vernon burned the letters, boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors. Next day they showed up inside the eggs that were bought, rolled up and twenty-four to count. Next day, on Sunday, letters began to bolt in through the chimney, all the while Ethan simply sat in his chair, sipping on some tea while the others ducked for cover.

"That does it! I want you all beck here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

Ethan hid his chuckle as he collected his clothes, and was now sitting in the back of the car they drove.

"Shake'em off… Shake'em off…" They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.

By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Ethan shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored while Ethan silently hummed to himself, enjoying the attention he's been given.

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. potter? I got about an 'undred of those letters at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink addressed 'Mr. H. Potter, Room 17. Railview Hotel, Cokeworth."

Ethan immediately spoke before Vernon could grab it. "I'm Harry Potter."

Vernon quickly got the letter from the woman, who stared at him. "I'll take them."

Ethan grunted, and looked down at his pocket, where he had snatched one of the letters and stuffed it there without them knowing. He knew a few tricks around these idiots.

A long trip through a forest, plowed field, suspension bridge, top of a multilevel parking garage, and now in front of the coast. Dudley thought Vernon went mad, which he could've for all Ethan knew, but he didn't care. He knew tomorrow was his birthday, so someone needed to come in soon, otherwise he was trapped.

…

After floating across the ocean, they now stood inside of a small shack on a lone island, and the inside reminded Ethan of those stories about medieval times. Wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips and four bananas. What an idiot.

As night fell, the storm that was promised tonight blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Ethan was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on.

Ethan wasn't in the mood to sleep. He ignored the cold and turned over. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fast wrist, told Ethan he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He laid there, watching his birthday ticking nearer, and snorted as he knew the Dursley's wouldn't remember this.

Five minutes to go, and Ethan heard something creak outside. Must've been the roof.

Four minutes to go. Nothing new.

Three minutes, and he heard something slapping hard on the rock outside.

Two minutes, what's that crunching noise?

Three seconds… Two… One…

**_BANG!_**

The whole shack shivered and Ethan smiled softly. _About time they got here._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_BOOM!_**

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" He asked stupidly. There was a crash behind them and Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you – I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then the door was hit with enough force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting black under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump." Said the Stranger. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Vernon. "An here's Harry!" The giant exclaimed.

Ethan looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw the eyes were crinkled up in a smile. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," he continued. "Yeh look different from yer dad, and ain't even got your mother's eyes."

Vernon began to make a weird rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" He said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, yeh great prune." And with that, the giant reached over, yanked the gun out of Vernon's hands, and bent it into a knot like it was rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Vernon made a noise like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyways – Harry…"

Ethan interrupted him. "Please, don't call me that."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because that's never been my real name, I was just called that. My real name is Ethan."

The stranger was confused now, but shrugged it off. "Very well then, Ethan." He dusted off his hands. "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got sum fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his overcoat, he pulled a slightly squashed box out.

Ethan calmly accepted the gift, and slid the box open. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it in green icing.

Ethan smiled softly as he looked up at the giant. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome."

Ethan nodded, then raised an eyebrow as he sat it to the side. "I'm curious though, who are you?"

The giant chuckled. "I suppose an introduction would be nice, eh? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He then held out his hand, and Ethan kindly shook it. "What about that tea then, eh?"

Ethan nodded. "A cup of tea would be nice."

The giant, or 'Hagrid' nodded in response. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger, if yeh've got it, mind." His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace, but no one could see what he was doing, though when he was done a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Ethan felt warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a pack of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.

He then glanced at Ethan. "I also got a present fer yeh, from a fella who didn't give me a name. Said it was important." He then handed Ethan a small box that was big enough to fit a man's wrist.

Ethan popped the box open, and nothing made him happier than to see his old friend inside. He immediately pulled it out, and attached the Pip-Boy to his wrist, then began to examine it with the largest smile he's ever had.

Hargid whistled. "Well ain't that a nifty little thing ya got there. What is it?"

Ethan shook his head as he looked at the clean screen. "It's nothing important, just something that I've always loved."

Hagrid simply shrugged again, and then began to cook the sausages.

Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausages. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy. Slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Vernon snapped sharply at him in response. "Don't tough anything he gives you. Dudley."

Hagrid chuckled darkly.. "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He then passed the sausages to Ethan, who wasn't that hungry, but kindly took a bite of the first sausage, impressed that it tasted so good.

Ethan then looked at Hagrid. "So, Hagrid… is it alright if I call you Hagrid?"

The giant simply smiled at him. "O' course it is, Ethan, that's what I prefer everyone t' call me." He then chuckled. "though I bet yeh know all about me and Hogwarts o'course."

"Eh…" Ethan then decided to continue keeping the secret. "No." Hagrid looked at him in shock. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Hagrid nearly barked, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrunk back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?"

"ALL WHAT?" The giant thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He leapt to his feet, Ethan feeling the full wave of his anger. "Do you mean ter tell me," He growled, directly towards the Dursleys. "that this boy – this boy! – knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?!"

Ethan immediately cleared his throat. "Sorry to ruin the little burst of energy, but I know math, English, science, and mechanics. I don't see myself not knowing anything."

Hagrid simply waved his hand. "About our world, I mean, your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

Ethan was now confused, given he thought this whole ordeal, and Earth were the same. "What world?"

Hagrid looked as if he was ready to kill. "DURSLEYS!" He boomed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered what sounded a lot like a curse; Hagrid then stared at Ethan. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad. I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

_Leave one fame and enter another huh? Should've seen it coming. _"My parents, famous? I don't remember them being famous."

"Yeh don' know… Yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Ethan with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?"

_And we finally find each other on the same bridge._

Vernon, however, apparently found his voice. "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

A man smarter and braver than Vernon would have trembled under the furious look Hagrid was giving him.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me, exactly?"

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Vernon was in a massive panic. As for Petunia, she gasped in horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh." He then turned to Ethan. "Ethan – yer a wizard."

There was silence in the hut, only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"…That kinda explains a few things throughout my life." He then looked agt Hagrid. "But… a wizard?"

Hagrid nodded. "Indeed, a wizard." He sat back on the couch, it groaning even more. "An' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Ethan slipped one out of his pocket, shocking the Dursleys. "I've had one here the whole time, just didn't get the chance to read it."

Hagrid smiled widely. "Smart lad."

Ethan nodded, and pulled the letter out, then began to read.

_Mr. H. Potter  
>The Floor, Hut-on-a-Rock, The Sea.<em>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
>Headmaster: ALDUS DUMBLEDORE<br>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dead Mister Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours Sincerely,  
>Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.<em>

Ethan whistled at the letter he held, then looked at Hagrid. "You know, I actually already read this before Uncle Vernon snatched it from me, I just didn't know how to get away from them and deal with the things needed."

Hagrid chuckled at this. "Yer a very clever lad, Ethan."

"What do they mean by 'await your owl' though?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me." Hagrid clapped a hand to his forehead with enough force knock over a cart, and from another pocket inside his overcoat, he pulled an living owl, a little ruffled-looking, but still an owl. He also pulled out a quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth, he scribbled a note that Ethan could read upside down:

_Dead Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid._

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Ethan then realized that he was putting this all down in his Pip-Boy.

"Where was I?" Hagrid asked. But at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"He's not going." He said.

Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him."

"Wait… what?": Ethan was confused by the word.

"A Muggle," Hagrid replied. "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Vernon was angry indeed. "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

Ethan growled as he looked at the fat oaf. "Look here, you fat pig. I'm tired of doing what you say when you say it. I am going whether you like it or not, and there ain't shit you can do about it!"

Hagrid lifted his finger. "Language, Ethan."

Ethan simply waved it off. "I already knew you people knew about this, and I intend to be what I want to be, and you idiots don't get a say in the matter."

Petunia glared at Ethan in response, shrieking. "Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"z

Ethan was in rage now. "FUCK YOU! I bet she cared for you like a sister's supposed to, and you just treated her like trash! You want to know what a freak is?! LOOK YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR!"

She stomped towards Ethan at that. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as – as – abnormal – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Ethan pointed a finger at her. "YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!"

"**CAR CRASH!**" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry…" He stopped himself. "I mean, Ethan Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

Ethan turned to Hagrid, taking a calm breath as he looked at him. "Please, Hagrid. Please tell me what happened."

Hagrid's anger faded to anxiousness. "I never expected this." He was talking in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Ethan, I don' know it I'm the right person ter tell yeh – but someone's gotta – yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh – mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a grat myst'ry, parts of it…"

He sat down, staring into the fire for a few seconds, before continuing. "It begins, I suppose, with – with a person called – but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows –"

"Who?"

"Well – I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

Ethan was starting to find this ridiculous. "Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Ethan, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" He gulped, but no words came out.

Ethan groaned as he sat down. "Dear lord… how could a name be this stupidly hard to say?! It's just a name!"

Hagrid stayed silent at this, before looking at him. "All right… Voldemort." He shuddered. "Don' make me say it again." Ethan snorted at the simple name. "Anyway, this – this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too – some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was getting' himself power, all right. Dark days, Ethan. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course some stood up to him – an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid on. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their dday! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' – an' –"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry. But it's that sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find – anyway…"

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then – an' this is the real myst-ry of the thing – he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Ethan. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age – the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Ethan stayed silent, his mind playing the whole scene with ease. Weird, he didn't expect it to go like that… and he could remember a cruel laugh. Now he knew what happened. But why did he live?

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself," Hagrid continued. "on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…"

"Load of old tosh."

_And then there's the fat pig of an uncle who wants me normal._

"Now, you listen here, boy." He snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured – and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better of without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end –"

Ethan finally had enough of Vernon, but Hagrid beat him to the punch as he leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Vernon like a sword. "I'm warning you, Dursley –I'm warning you – one more word…"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by Hagrid, Vernon's courage failed again. He flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better." Hagrid breathed heavily as he sat back down.

Ethan then turned to Hagrid. "But what happened to Voldemort? Surely he'd still be wandering around."

Hagrid winced at Ethan when he said the name, but didn't reply to that part. "Good question, Ethan. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst-ry, see… he was getting' more an' more powerful – why'd he go?

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Ethan. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – I dunno what it was, no one does – but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at Ethan with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, and Ethan was grateful for it.

"I'm ready to go when you are."

Hagrid laughed as he clapped his hands. "There yeh go, Ethan! You'll be right famous at Hogwarts!"

Uncle Vernon immediately began his war. "Haven't I told you he's not going? He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands and –"

"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him." Hagrid was growling now. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"

_Oh boy, I think he clipped the red wire._

Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!"

Hagrid brought the umbrella straight down through the air and pointed it at Dudley, causing a flash of violet light to go off, a sound of what could be thought of as a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat ass, howling in pain. When he turned his back to them, Ethan saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Ethan chuckled as Vernon roared, and pulled both Petunia and Dudley into the other room, casting one last terrified look at Hagrid before slamming the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella as he stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper." He looked at Ethan. "But it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He then casted a sideways look at Ethan.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts." He sighed. "I'm – er – not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff – one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" Ethan was intrigued now. "Oh, and nice shot. I love it that you turned him to his true self."

Hagrid grinned, then sighed. "Well – I was at Hogwarts meself but I – er – got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In my third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why exactly were you expelled?"

"It's getting' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow." Hagrid replied, making Ethan furrow his brows. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Ethan.

"You can kip under that. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

Ethan simply rolled his eyes at the giant, pulled the coat over himself, and looked at the Pip-Boy, seeing that he still had ED-E boxed up inside it. This made him smile softly, and whisper. "Night, old friend."


End file.
